Robots continue to play an ever increasing role inthe search for optimizing the efficient operation of a manufacturing or other similr facility. The robot permits the worker to be one step removed from the actual production process. The robot must therefore be able to substantially imitate and/or duplicate the functions and operations previously performed by the worker. Many worker operations and functions are, however, of such a unique character that a single robot end effector is unable to duplicate these functions. Consequently, numerous designs for the end effector of a robot have been proposed, and many of these designs have been expressly designed for a given task.
Economical implementation of a robot assembly requires that the robot be relatively inexpensive, simple to operate and not subject to excessive downtime. Furthermore, the robot must be capable of performing numerous tasks. The robot must therefore be adaptable because the user cannot always forsee the uses to which the device may be put to in the future. It is therefore important that the robot be able to accomodate the need of the user without requiring substantial alteration.
The end effector or gripping jaw assembly of the robot is that portion utilized to grasp the workpiece. The jaws must have sufficient gripping force to hold the workpiece during movement of the workpiece from one place to another by the robot. The gripping jaw assembly must also have sufficient accuracy in its holding of the workpiece so that positioning of the workpiece after movement may be accurately and repeatedly performed.
Many tasks require that the end effector, which includes the gripping jaw assembly, have wrist-like capability. In other words, the gripping jaw assembly must be able to pivot just as does the human wrist. Also, lateral displacement of the gripping jaw assembly is necessary in many applications. Consequently, the end effector must be able to duplicate these human movements if the robot is to have substantial utility.
The end effector must be relatively simple in assembly in order to decrease the possibility of breakdown. For that reason, it is preferred that the end effector include an assembly either permitting lateral shifting or wrist action. The gripping jaw assembly remains the same whether wrist action or lateral action is necessary and thereby the number and complexity of parts and components may be minimized.
Baily, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,928, discloses a fluid power connector system for a robot manipulator. Baily discloses utilization of a piston for causing movement of the gripper fingers of the manipulator. The Baily disclosure fails to teach a gripper assembly which has universal mounting capability. Rather, the disclosed gripper mechanism is essentially usable only with the disclosed robot arm assembly. Furthermore, the disclosed mechanism of Baily is relatively complicated and thereby subject to breakdown.
It can be seen, therefore, that a new and unique operator for a robot gripper assembly permitting a single gripper assembly to be utilized for both wrist and lateral shifting operations is desirable. The disclosed invention provides such an operator for a gripper assembly for utilization of an air-operated cylinder and piston assembly which operates ona pair of gripping jaws and which includes means permitting universal mounting to the robot end effector.